Cyborg Manifesto
by Betryal
Summary: This story is being re-worked and moved to my other account, Nidia.Ceylon
1. From the Ashes

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Invader Zim or any of the characters, I just enjoy messing with them.

_Author's Note_

I was going over my previous stories since I've not had much time and decided that I would rewrite one since my sister decided to tell me I was going soft like a noodle.

I decided that Cyborg Manifesto would be the best choice since their are many opportunities present within this story. My goal is to combine the elements that made up _Magdalena_, _I Am Normal_, _Here Comes the Sun, _and _Helena_ into Cyborg Manifesto. I don't know what the outcome will be, but I do know that I want this story to have the lust and passion of _Magdalena_, the angst of _I Am Normal_, all that is love, life, and death of _Here Comes the Sun, _and the psychosis of _Helena_.

Pairings are still a blur to me...

Now, onto the remix...before the spit gods strike down my ranting

* * *

From the Ashes

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Stressed _

_Memories_

* * *

_April 20, 2022_

_Galactic Council_

The crowd was silent, but she knew that they were waiting to wildly cheer. It was human nature to celebrate victory, or defeat of another. Her shoes squeaked as she took the remaining steps to the podium and to her brother. He was grinning madly as the glow of the screen bathed him and the crowd. Her amber eyes betrayed nothing as she came to stand next to her brother. He turned his head and the tip of black scythe hair smacked her face. She growled and placed the display on the podium. It was a small glass tube with a neon blue chip in it. The chip was no bigger than a penny. Her eyes focused on the chip, it had the power to bring a race to its knees.

"Earth's victory is a cause for celebration. We have looked to the universe and the universe has looked back at us. We have made a council so strong that nothing can break it. We have saved countless planets and know that life is out there!"

'Meet Dib, savior and destroyer,' she thought as she gazed at her brother.

Her eyes turned to the screens floating above the audience. The static came and was quickly replaced with random faces, different races. They were transmitting live, waiting to see this event. She could see the anticipation flickering in their eyes.

"Vortians, Meekrobs, Geminates, and others," Dib continued. "We bring the Irken machine fully to its knees!"

Another round of cheers and her amber eyes turned to the front row. She made eye contact with violet eyes and froze. The grin was plastered on his face, the malice within his eyes as he watched this. His hair was still black and slicked back, but his skin was human and so were his hands. Zim also went by the name Zak, it was incase any of the Irkens decided to rat him out. He nodded at her and she knew why she was doing this. No matter how wrong it felt, she would ignore her emotions just life before.

'Do it,' that was what she could imagine him saying as he nodded at her. This time she could see maroon eyes and antennae.

"My sister, Gaz has developed a way to turn the extermination of the Irken race to a simple domestication," Dib finished.

Gaz blinked her amber eyes from the daze she was lost within. Her eyes went to the crowd and she nodded at them for herself more than a greeting. They cheered as she held her face in front of the microphone. Gaz blinked and softly sucked in the air, it was heavy with anticipation.

"Thanks to the Vortians vast technology and Professor Membrane's resources, I was able to make an idea a reality," Gaz calmly began; her eyes on the chip in front of her. It seemed more like a nightmare. "Twelve years ago the first Irken Invader came to Earth intent on destroying our home. Nine years ago, my brother captured that Invader. Eight years ago, we made contact with various races enslaved and oppressed by the Irkens."

Gaz lowered her eyes to Zim and noticed that his laughter matched the cheering and murmuring of the crowd. He laughed and she sighed.

"Three years ago, we waged war with the Irkens and with the help of our allies we destroyed an Empire and stopped a disease. We have turned their planet into nothing more than a barren wasteland."

The cheers erupted and she had to stop herself from cheering. The human race or any race was a disease to her. The humans destroying another race just made them the bigger infection.

"Today I stand before you asking the question, what happens to the remaining Irkens, the ones that are still held in the Prisons beneath the sun?"

The crowd did quiet and now they looking to her and she supposed that was for answers. She reached into her pocket and pulled out what looked like a small car starter, but it had an area to speak into. Gaz pressed the first button down and whispered something into it before she looked at the crowd.

"Today, I show you the future of the Irkens and all that stand before me."

Gaz and Dib both looked towards the shadows of whence she had first hid. The squeaking of the boots took away any chance of being silent. Gaz smirked as the short figure stepped from the shadows. His crimson eyes were wide as he peeked around the curtain in uncertainty. Gaz cleared her throat and his crimson eyes turned to her. He nodded and the crowd could only watch the Irken come closer.

"Skoodge…reporting for duty!" The Irken firmly said as he saluted her.

Gaz nodded and twirled her finger in the air causing Skoodge to spin so his back was to the crowd. Gaz walked over to him and notice that he reached her mid-thigh. The crowd was whispering and she ignored them as she walked around Skoodge and kneeled in front of him. Her amber eyes meet his and he smiled at her.

'So full of trust,' Gaz thought.

"Keep calm and you'll be fine," Gaz softly said to him as he smiled again.

Gaz stood up and stepped around him. She pressed another button and the top part of his PAK snapped up with a quick flash of blue light. Gaz reached over Skoodge and grasped the blue chip in the container. She carefully held it up in front of a camera so everyone could see it.

"I present, the ICU. Irken Control Unit," Gaz spoke in a clipped sentence. "Irkens are nothing more than machines. They only do what they are programmed to do."

Gaz swore she saw Skoodge's antennae flatten against his head.

"They have no feelings, no dreams, nothing without orders," Gaz continued to say. Her eyes wandered to Dib and she saw him grinning from beneath the shadow that covered his face.

"The ICU I have created will give the Irken new orders. The chip is specifically programmed with a set of rules that won't affect anything, but the Irken's actions. This chip makes it impossible for an Irken to harm any sentient being. It binds the Irken to a company or person."

The crowd roared and she couldn't tell if they were excited or anger. She watched as Dib stepped forward and took the Microphone.

"This chip will give us a way to control without having to destroy!" Dib firmly stated.

Gaz stepped forward knowing that she agreed with nothing she spoke.

"Using this chip we'll be able to make use of this race. They have shown us their production through destruction, so why shouldn't we put them to use if they're nothing more than a machine?"

She waited as the room went. Pressing a button on the small remote she let Skoodge close his PAK. Her eyes met with Zim's once more and he raised his hands toward her and clapped. Gaz couldn't believe the sound of clapping that filled the air. Her hand reached down and rested on Skoodge's head. He was warm, not a cold machine. Gaz sighed and stepped back as Dib proclaimed that they would answer questions. She didn't want to answer questions, but she knew more about ICU. Gaz snapped from her thoughts when she heard a question.

"The chip I have designed has a failsafe. Once it connects to the PAK it can't be removed. If there is an attempt at removing it than the chip will self-destruct and the Irken will be deactivated."

Gaz felt Skoodge tense. She couldn't blame him.

"Cyborgbiotics is the company that will be producing ICU. The company is headed by Gaz. This company will also deal with all Irken prisoners," Dib answered before she could blink.

Then a question she wasn't expecting came up.

"What if we run out of Irkens?"

Her eyes glanced at Dib and she saw that he was madly grinning. She didn't think this far ahead. Gaz believed they would only use the Irken's available.

"I have gained rights with the Galactic Council to open the Cyborgbiotics genetic lab. In this lab we will begin the first steps in cloning the Irkens much like they do to themselves. Eventually we hope to bring about custom Irkens."

Gaz looked to Zim and noticed that he was scowling throughout the cheers. He quickly turned and pushed through the crowd. Gaz made a move to follow him, but a hand on a shoulder stopped her. Her head snapped towards Dib and noticed he was smiling her.

"There is no stopping Cyborgbiotics!" Dib shouted and the crowd roared.

Gaz pushed Skoodge so he ran back into the darkness. Her eyes searched the crowd and she realized that there was not stopping the future. She deeply scowled as the cameras began to capture her image. Her cold eyes turned toward the crowd and she hoped that they would only capture hate. She felt Dib put an arm around her shoulder and heard his whisper.

"We did it Gaz," Dib softly said, his mouth unnoticeably moving. "We've saved Earth."

Gaz blinked and she softly chuckled, it was enough for him to feel the vibrations through her. He gave her an odd look and she sighed.

"You can't save Earth because you can't save a plague," Gaz hatefully said. "All you can do is bring it new things to kill."

She shrugged his arm off and raised an arm to wave. Gaz watched him from the corner of her eye. She turned on her heel and walked off the stage. There wasn't anything that had to be done here. Her share was already completed and she felt like contributing no more. Gaz's eyes snapped to Skoodge who was watching the crowd from underneath the curtain. The Irken was kneeling on the floor desperate to see anything. She felt like kicking him to his feet.

"_Skoodge_," Gaz coldly snapped. His name became a warning in that moment.

He jerked and jumped to his feet. His short arm came to his head in a salute and he offered her a smile. Gaz rolled her eyes and continued to walk pass him. The squeaking assured her that he was following her. Gaz quickly walked down a flight of stairs and turned left into a dark hallway. Her amber eyes narrowed and she pushed herself in between two men and came face to face to the room. He was standing there in his normal white jacket. His black boots and gloves covered any remaining skin that the jacket didn't protect. His goggled eyes turned toward her from the toaster and he nodded at her.

"Daughter."

Gaz gritted her teeth and suddenly felt Skoodge run into her legs. He stumbled backwards, but she didn't budge. Her rage was slowly coming to a boil.

"Is it true that my company will also conduct genetic research?" Gaz questioned.

"Yes, yes," Membrane quickly replied as he reached down to the toaster and grasped the toast. "It's wonderful."

Gaz could hear that it was a statement. He wouldn't be able to hear anything beside this victory. She crossed the small room and took a seat at the table. Her hands rested on the cloth-covered top and she sighed. This wasn't what she wanted. Gaz glanced over at Skoodge and saw that he was leaning against the wall closest to the door with his eyes closed. She balanced her elbows on the table and buried her face in her hands. Skoodge looked bored and she felt herself smile. Irkens felt nothing and yet here was this bored, fat Irken in front of her resting. She wanted to tug at her hair and growl.

"Well, I've got a ship to catch," Membrane suddenly said as he walked toward the door. "Going to study with the Vortians."

Gaz peeked through her fingers as he cast her wave over his shoulder and left. She watched the two men leave and she allowed herself a loud frustrated growl. Skoodge's eyes shot open and he watched as her fist came down and hit the table. Gaz quickly stood up knocking the chair to the floor. Her left arm shot out and hit everything off the table and to the floor. She growled again and heard a soft laugh. It was steady and drew her eyes to the doorway. She wished it were Dib standing there, than he could take the brunt of her overly long suppressed rage.

"_You_," Gaz hissed as she turned to face him.

He shrugged as he kept his violet eyes on her. He took a step around a broken plate and walked toward her. Eventually, he stood before her, just three inches above her own height of five-four. The corners of his lips turned up in a smile, it fueled her rage.

"Zi…Zak," Gaz corrected herself when she spotted Skoodge watching them. "What are you doing here?"

"Skoodge, go into hibernation," Gaz quickly ordered. He looked between them and frowned before his eyes dulled to a shade of brownish-red. His shell went limp and he fell to the floor.

"Nice trick," Zim muttered as he gazed at Skoodge.

"Answer me…_Zim_," his name was a hiss coated with a warning.

"I've come to congratulate you," Zim carefully began as he gazed down at her. She glared at him as he reached down and righted a seat. He sat as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"There's nothing to thank me for," Gaz carefully said.

"But there's plenty," Zim whispered as he smirked. "Or do you not want to take _responsibility_?"

Gaz bristled as she angrily said, "You're the one that damned your own race."

Zim growled and he leaned forward. His hands went to his knees as their noses came inches apart. Their eyes sparked in a silent battle.

"You're the one that opened my PAK and figured out how to create the ICU. You were the one created the virus that permanently shut down Irk," Zim harshly reminded. "I merely gave you the tools you needed…but it was your mind that created everything you see."

"Bastard," Gaz growled. "You lied to me!"

Zim narrowed his eyes and asked in feign interest, "How so?"

"You told me that they were _nothing_ but _machines_!" Her voice began to rise. "You told me it was all a _program_! That they had no real _personality_! No _hopes_ of their own! No _dreams_ of their own!"

Zim harshly, but shortly laughed as he replied, "I said Irkens were cyborgs…it was Dib who planted _those_ _ideas_ into your head."

"You did nothing to sway them!" Gaz accused.

Zim quickly stood up and knocked the chair back to the floor. Gaz stood straight and stepped back as he stepped toward her.

"I want them to suffer!" Zim shouted. "They banished me and denied me my dream of being an Invader! It was an illusion! I want them to suffer!"

"You were the one that screwed up!" Gaz growled. "You did nothing right!"

"I…"

"Almost destroyed your race…they had a right to protect themselves. And you know what Zim," Gaz cruelly whispered. "They would have left Earth alone if not for you."

"Shut up!" Zim snapped. "You know nothing."

Gaz watched as he stepped back and turned his back to her. He began to walk towards the door and her voice stopped him once more.

"I know one thing…you'll never be Irken…if your Tallest hadn't banished you to Earth…than you've banished yourself."

Gaz watched as he vanished through the doorway and she kneeled to the floor. Her hands clutched the table and she let her head rest against it. The hard surface didn't ease her mind; it just helped her flow of thoughts. She didn't understand why she didn't see it before. There were plenty of signs that she had ignored, purposely. She knew Irkens had their own memories, their personalities. That had been proven as she rummaged through Zim's PAK in order to find a way to make the ICU function. Gaz sighed again, even her talks with Zim pointed to Irkens having a personality. She scrunched her eyes close and grumbled.

"_Gaz_!"

Her eyes slowly squinted open and she glared at Dib as he came through the door. He ignored the state of the room and slapped a pile of papers on the table. Gaz didn't stand; her eyes looked over the table and at the papers. Dib handed her pen and told her to sign.

"_Why_?" She suspiciously questioned.

"These are the papers that give us full rights over the Irken prisoners."

She glared, but turned her face to stone. Gaz gripped the pen and signed her signature away. It was apparent to her that there was no way for her to make this situation worse. Dib happily took the papers and stared hard at her.

"What should we do about Zim?" Dib stiffly questioned. Gaz sighed and stood up. She raced him as she ran a hand through her hair.

"There's nothing to do," she replied.

"What if…"

"His race wouldn't accept him even if he were the last Irken active," Gaz replied.

Dib nodded and replied, "That's pretty sad."

"More like ironic," Gaz muttered as her eyes settled on Skoodge.

"Aren't you going to ask?" Dib suddenly said as he smiled at her.

"Ask what?" Gaz wondered.

"You never asked me."

"_What_?" It was gritted out.

"How the battle went," he said as if it were the most obvious thing.

Gaz scoffed and replied, "You traveled to Irk, launched my virus into their system, went through and destroyed everything…what else is there?"

Dib scowled and mumbled, "You ruin everything."

'How true that is,' Gaz grimly thought.

"It's a war I wish to hear nothing about," Gaz reminded.

"You should have been there!" Dib shouted; it was if the violence never affected him.

"Whatever," Gaz mumbled as she picked up her forgotten chair.

Dib looked at her and rolled his eyes as he replied, "Gee, act less interested."

Gaz felt her left eyebrow twitch. She snapped her head up toward Dib and took a step closer to him. His eyes widened at her sudden movement.

"I. Don't. Care."

"You don't care," Dib sighed. "I get it."

'Finally,' Gaz thought.

Dib finally left the room oblivious to everything. Gaz reached into her pocket and pulled out Skoodge's remote. Pressing the green button she watched as he came to. It seemed that Dib and Membrane were more alike than they let on.

"That's weird."

Gaz glanced at Skoodge and noticed that he was rubbing his head. She had never really heard him speak before. Skoodge had been with her now for eight months, the Irkens had only been prisoners for eight months. His red eyes focused on her and widened.

"You can speak," Gaz sighed. He hadn't talked since their first meeting. "What's weird?"

"Just suddenly waking, never did it before," Skoodge warily replied.

Gaz glanced at the destroyed room and figured that who ever owned this building could clean up. She walked over to the doorway and was happy to find herself alone. Skoodge cleared his throat and began to slowly hum.

"Let's go home," Gaz muttered.

"Yes, sir," Skoodge tried to salute. Gaz raised an eyebrow, his voice sounded funny to her.

"Call me Gaz and use Sir when we're in company, okay?" Gaz questioned.

"Okay," Skoodge answered.

She went the same way she had come from. Instead of going up the stairs, she continued down the hall till she reached a metal door. Music echoed through the dark hallway and she sighed. Her hand was on the knob that would lead her to her freedom.

"Hey, there's a party," Skoodge mumbled.

Gaz shrugged and quickly opened the door. She moved into the night with Skoodge by her side. Her eyes went to the sky and she couldn't help but smirk at the various alien ships in the sky.

'Dib's dream has come true, but at what cost?' Gaz pondered as she let the door click shut.

* * *

_  
Galactic Council_

The room was a square. A bar was located in the corner with two long tables of various foods beside it. Balloons were bouncing along the ceiling followed by various colored sheets with small lights give them a glow. Aliens were mixing in with humans, regardless of height. It was an occasion to celebrate that the Irkens would never be a problem again.

Dib had never been good at social situations. His life had been spent being shunned away by society. Now, everyone looked to him and watched him as he spoke to random people. His brown eyes had searched the room in an attempt to find Gaz. He had a feeling that she wouldn't be here. It didn't surprise him; these weren't her people. His eyes landed on the two people approaching him. He recognized the two males based on the profile that his father had given him. These were the two that would help increase the success of Cyborgbiotics.

The first man that reached him stood at six-two. His eyes were a tiger brown and shining with something Dib couldn't figure out. His dark brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail that reached his shoulders. Dib couldn't believe that the future of Cyborgbiotics was wearing a pair of khakis and black concert shirt.

"Hey, I'm Matt," he introduced as he held out his hand.

Dib quickly shook his hand and noted he hand a firm grip. There was confidence. Dib went to respond, but his reply was cut short when the other man interrupted. He was shorter than Matt and a bit heavier. His hair was cut short to almost a buzz leaving Dib wondering about his hair color. Dib noticed that there was sweat on his forehead and that his eyes were a thin and beady shade of brown.

"Hello, I'm Iggins," he introduced, but didn't hold out his hand.

Dib didn't attempt to shake his hand, but offered a smile. He looked them both over and figured that Matt seemed to be more personable.

"Matt, Iggins," Dib greeted. "I'm sure by now that you both know your job title and what it entitles."

They nodded and Dib continued.

"You both will be working the Genetics lab, but Matt you'll be bouncing from various sites as my sister sees fit."

"Will we be working with you?" Iggins questioned.

"I'll be around, but as a Xenobiologist I'll be traveling," Dib replied. "You'll be working with Gaz."

Dib watched their reaction and saw that Iggins tensed and twitched. Matt just nodded looking interested.

"I love your sister's work," Matt honestly said.

"Really?" Dib questioned.

"Her game for Gameslave X-treme was brilliant!" Matt stated. "Warhogs was something else."

"I forgot about her gaming interest," Dib muttered. He swore he heard Iggins mutter something like 'I didn't.'

"When will we start?" Iggins questioned.

"Tomorrow," Dig answered.

"Awesome," Matt replied with a smirk.

"Everything is in order to begin work," Dib assured.

"Great," Iggins replied.

Iggins quickly excused himself and left Matt alone with Dib.

"Why do you want to work at Cyborgbiotics?" Dib questioned.

Matt nervously scratched the back of his neck and replied, "I love anything with technology and Gaz is a bit of an idle of mine."

Dib cocked an eyebrow at that. He wondered what his sister would think of that. She'd probably kill him.

"Well, good luck working with her," Dib wished.

Matt nodded and chuckled before he and Dib parted. Dib walked over to the bar and noticed that Zim was leaning against the cherry polished wood. His violet eyes were focused on him.

"Zak," Dib greeted.

"Dib," Zim replied.

"What are you doing here?" Dib questioned.

Zim smirked and held up his own drink and replied, "Celebrating."

Dib nodded and sighed as he closed his eyes and asked, "You remember the battle?"

Zim nodded sourly and questioned back, "How could I forget?"

Dib shrugged and they both sighed.

"What are you going to do now?" Dib questioned.

He waited and then opened his eyes after the silence continued to reign. Zim was gone and all that was left was the sound of the music.

* * *

_Author's Note_

It's at the top...hehehe...

If you have time, please check out my sister's story, Blood Sport.

Please leave a review and I'll update soon!


	2. Cyborgbiotics

Cyborgbiotics  


"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Stressed_

Memories

* * *

_  
September 23, 2026_

"The ICU must be preprogrammed before inserted into the PAK or else it won't take!"

Gaz's voice rose over the silence with each step she took into the room. The workers froze as the door slammed shut; it was testament that she had entered the room. Her amber eyes narrowed at the team of two in the corner. They held the delicate chip in between their tweezers. Their eyes locked with her eyes and she began to stalk towards them. She watched as they placed the chip safely back onto the tray that held their tools and closed the Irken's PAK.

"Anyone care to tell me what happens to an Irken if it gets a unit without programming?" Gaz questioned as she came to the middle of the room.

Her eyes scanned the room and she watched as most of the workers glanced at each other. She gritted her teeth in anger.

"Don't look to each other for answers!" She snapped.

"But we're all a team," a meek voice softly said.

She blinked and opened her mouth to yell at them. They were a team, but there would be a day when they would work alone. Someone wouldn't always be there to hold their hands.

"Theoretically," a calm voice began, "The Irken would have free will once more…or there would be a meltdown."

Gaz closed her mouth and quirked an eyebrow. She scanned the room and her eyes fell on the familiar face. He was her best worker, the only one that knew anything and that could be taught. The other workers were nothing but drones, but him; he actually learned and took joy from his work.

"Very good Matt," Gaz sighed and he beamed. "But you can't answer all the questions and hold their hands."

His smile didn't falter at any of her words. He knew what she meant and she actually smirked. Matt was the only one that knew the meaning of her words. He didn't bend or break because of her harsh ways. The employees looked at Irkens as something disposable and that's why they failed at their job. Their value of life ran lower than normal for humans. Matt, he took pride and he did value life.

"Congratulations," Gaz coldly stated, "Only one of you knows something. The rest of you still seem to need sitters."

Gaz turned on heel and marched toward the door. Her violet hair swayed against her knees with each step falling into a wave. She stopped and the door and turned to look at them all.

"If you all don't shape up, I will _personally_ see to your training."

Gaz stepped out of the room and the door slammed shut. She leaned against the wall beside the door. Reaching up she ran a hand through her hair and stared down the halls. They were a plain shade of white and the floor was some shade of gray that she didn't care to place. The ceiling was also a white. The color scheme left the halls and building in a lack of color. The halls were empty, no paintings, no sculptures, no nothing. The glass elevator had more color in her opinion; at least there was a metal tunnel to stare at.

"Bitching again, are you?"

Her amber eyes narrowed and she went ridged. She didn't hear the steps that would normally echo down the halls and that made her realize she was spacing out far too long. His beady brown eyes narrowed on her much like a rat and she scowled.

"I wouldn't be bitching if there wasn't anything to bitch at," Gaz calmly replied.

He offered a warm smile and she felt the temperature in the hall drop. The smile made his eyes bulge a bit under his buzzed hair. She hated the fact that they only thing they shared besides their workplace was the same white jacket and black slacks. It seemed too intimate for her taste, but she refused to wear a skirt.

"I think your employees only mess up because of your…what's the word I'm looking for?" Iggins paused and grinned. "_Harsh_ ways."

"I only demand the best," Gaz retorted, "and if they can't give me the best than they can leave."

Iggins scowled at this, he expected her to snap him. He raised a pudgy hand to his chin and stroked his face in thought. His brown eyes sparked in assurance and he tried again.

"Maybe they don't give the best because you have yet to give them a reason," Iggins figured he could hit her pride.

Gaz chuckled and replied, "Their paycheck should be reason enough."

Iggins deeply scowled and opened his mouth once more. Squeaking caused him to remain silent as he looked to his left. His eyes narrowed as he watched the short and fat Irken run around him and quickly to Gaz. His antennae wiggled as he closed his eyes. Skoodge than opened his eyes and expectantly gazed at her.

"Yes Skoodge," Gaz sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose. She wanted any excuse to get away from Iggins. She didn't need one, but she felt an excuse made her look less of a coward.

"There are problems in the Containment Area," Skoodge vaguely replied as his eyes shifted to Iggins.

Gaz immediately understood and nodded at Skoodge. Her eyes turned to Iggins and she could see the frustration on his face. He was the head Geneticist, yet she didn't give him full access to certain areas. She didn't trust him and it just wasn't because of the past with him, it was because there was something about him.

"Wait for me at the elevator," Gaz ordered.

"Yes, sir!"

Skoodge was off leaving only the echo of his squeaky boots. Iggins glared at him the whole time he ran off. Gaz cleared her throat and Iggins' narrowed eyes turned on her; she didn't flinch. She would send him back underground to his nest. She found it amusing that it had been nicknamed after a Wasp's hive.

"Go back to the Vespiary Iggins," Gaz plainly ordered.

The corner of his lips turned down bringing out the wrinkles on his face. Gaz remained calm and kept her gaze focused on him.

"Remember Gaz," Iggins calmly began. "A wasp queen is merely a tool that lives less than a year in the Vespiary."

Gaz quirked an eyebrow and turned on her heel. Her steps were slow and deliberate as she went the way Skoodge left.

"I never claimed to be queen," Gaz replied as she continued her slow walk.

"Bullshit," Iggins growled.

"That's the spirit," Gaz dryly mumbled as she continued.

She could feel his glare on her back until she finally turned the corner. Gaz blinked and rubbed her temples as she came to stand by Skoodge. He stood on his toes and stretched to push the elevator button.

"That human is strange," Skoodge pointed out as he stood back down.

"Understatement of the year," Gaz simply said.

"He wants to kill you," Skoodge suddenly said.

The elevator doors quickly opened the moment Gaz's eyes widened. Skoodge went first into the clear glass elevator. Gaz stepped onto the glass and her short heel clicked against it. The doors closed as she focused on the buttons. The building was built in a circular fashion with an elevator at the center of everything. There were three upper levels, a ground level, and four underground labs. The first lab was located directly in front of the elevator, North. It was the main lab known simply as the Vespiary, this was the Genetics lab that held seventeen levels fashioned much like a slinky shape. The second lab was known as the Operation Vespiary and was South of the elevator and behind it. This Vespiary had nine main rings, which were the rings that held the workers that placed the ICU and held the Irkens that received the ICU. The third Vespiary was to the East and was the smallest one. It was only three rings and this was simply a storage area. The Vespiary to the West was fourteen rings and it was the containment area. There were only five buttons on the pad, three for each of the upper levels, one for the ground, and another for the underground. The underground labs required walking. Gaz pressed the last button and looked down at Skoodge.

"What makes you think that?" Gaz questioned.

Skoodge raised his left antenna in thought and tapped his fingers against each other. Gaz patiently waited for answer knowing that he had never let her down. Skoodge was slow and gullible, but he was reliable. They were traits that were part of his personality and not the chip or his programming.

"He's a young male with ambition…plus he holds a grudge against you," Skoodge answered.

"A grudge is no reason for a murder plot," Gaz sighed.

"No, but power is," Skoodge wisely reminded in a nice tone.

Gaz nodded in agreement wondering how he kept that smile on his face. She looked passed the glass and watched the levels go by.

"What's the situation?" Gaz suddenly questioned. She didn't want to fantasize about Iggins plotting to kill her. It was another thing that she felt was too intimate.

"Do you remember the list of Irkens that were so supposed to be immediately deactivated?" Skoodge questioned. Gaz's eyebrows slightly lifted and she nodded. "It seems that two were overlooked."

"Two," Gaz repeated with a knowing tone.

Skoodge scratched the back of his head with a nervous chuckle.

"Yeah…about that…it seemed that the Processors marked the two as deactivated and continued on," Skoodge explained.

"Stupid humans," Gaz sourly muttered. "What's the problem?"

"They want to know if they should deactivate them," Skoodge answered.

"How long have they been down there?" Gaz questioned, she kept the concern from her voice.

Skoodge paused before saying, "Four years and eight months."

"They're not insane?" Gaz questioned, interest teasing her voice.

"No…they've always been insane," Skoodge quickly, but happily replied.

"Obliviously they should be deactivated if they were on that list," Gaz mumbled.

Skoodge nodded in agreement the best he could before he said, "I know, but this may interest you."

Gaz looked down at him with a questioning look, but the elevator came to a halt. Skoodge jumped through the doors before Gaz could question him again. She turned to the West and followed Skoodge. The halls down here were brightly lit and everything was white. She assumed that it would help any guards watch for anything weird. The two male guards watched her as she placed her hand upon the black pad. A green glow flashed over her hand and the doors opened. Gaz's nose twitched. This room was different from everything else in this building. She stepped onto a ledge and a platform came towards her. It hovered in the air and she glanced at her surroundings. It was a circle of cages from where she stood to the very bottom. The cages gave the Irkens enough room to stand and maybe stretch.

"Take me to the problem," Gaz muttered through her lips.

Skoodge nodded and herded her onto the platform. Gaz could feel the platform lower and shivered at the cool breeze the metal room made. It chilled her and she felt her stomach drop as she looked down. Four guards were standing in the middle of the small room and hidden underneath their forms were shocks of lights. Gaz knew they were using their stun gun. She watched the scene and heard a snort of laughter. Gaz stepped off the platform the moment it was an inch from the ground. A yelp of pain and she knew what the trouble was. These Irkens hidden by the group had no use besides entertainment.

"What's going on here?" Gaz shouted. Her voice was firm as she watched the men jump apart. She let her eyes glance at the floor and the Irkens. One was shielding another and she glared at the men.

"Gaz!" She raised an eyebrow. "Sir."

"Explain," she coldly ordered as she circled around them. Gaz wanted to be able to see the Irkens on the floor.

"These things decided to rebel and we had to detain them," one guard explained.

Gaz cocked an eyebrow and kneeled toward the Irkens. She held her hand just above their bodies knowing it wasn't wise to touch something injured. Gaz pulled her hand back and noted that their clothing had been burned through by the surges of electricity from the guard's weapons. This was more than detaining.

"In the process of detaining," Gaz calmly began as she stood up, "One simply stuns and detains. One doesn't gather around and torture."

"They kept trying to resist," the guard protested, his anger was clear.

Gaz looked at the Irkens and than back to the guards. She could see he was nervous and she smirked. There were no laws to protect Irkens, but she had laws within her own company.

"Skoodge."

"Yes sir."

"Contact Matt and have him prepare a medical area in the Second Vespiary," Gaz ordered. The guard's eyes narrowed.

"Before you think to question me. There are laws against property damage," Gaz dangerously warned.

"They are things," the guard growled.

Gaz coolly looked at him and replied, "They're my things."

He scowled and mocked, "Permission to be dismissed."

"Do so…and permanently," Gaz jeered back.

He quickly marched away, but not before spitting at the Irkens on the ground. Gaz sneered and turned her gaze to the three remaining guards. One stepped forward and quickly picked up the Irken. Another guard moved to do the same to the other. Gaz nodded and the third guard left after the other one. She sighed and looked at the two Irkens. They were both equal heights and very slender. Their structure could be considered slim and fragile. Gaz suddenly reached forward and pulled the first Irken's torn sleeve down. Her eyes suddenly widened and she covered his arm. She knew the reason why they were on the list and she knew the other Irken would bear the same ugly mark. It was a mark meant to mock who they were, who they no longer are. Gaz found that it appealed to her, marking a being as what it once was and what it would never be again.

"Sir, should we continue the deactivation?"

Gaz turned her gaze back to the guard and sneered again. He froze and she shook her head. It was a stupid question; repair something only to destroy it. Gaz reached out to the other Irken and pushed back his torn sleeve. The mark that had marred the perfect pastel green skin was the Irken Military symbol. The Irken military symbol was a blasphemous dark olive against the natural pastel shade. Gaz looked back to the original Irken and noted his skin was shade darker, but it didn't lesson the mark.

'They were even marked for death,' Gaz mused.

This meant so many things. This situation confused her to no end. Looking at the two Irkens, they were the worst ones to be alive. They would always be part of the original empire. Her eyebrows knitted in the center. She knew their personalities and knew there was no way they could change anything.

'Then why even bother marking them?'

She looked to the two guards and motioned for them to follow her. They didn't know who these Irkens were. They only knew that they were two marked for death that had never come. The platform easily supported them to their rise. Gaz had them carry the two back to the original Vespiary she had come from. They were laid upon a metal table. The guards turned to leave and she cleared her throat.

"These Irkens don't exist," Gaz firmly stated and watched the confusion set in. "If they did exist you'd both be dead."

The threat was clear and one guard laughed as the other raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"And without a check," the guard added through his laughter.

They both left Gaz alone and she looked at the two Irkens, one to her left, the other to her right. She would have those guards closely watched even though money seemed to keep them quiet.

'So many memories,' Gaz thought as she glared at one.

"I've come to help," Matt replied as he walked through the door with Skoodge and locked it.

His brown eyes locked onto the two Irkens and he grumbled a bit.

"Does Dib know about this?" Matt questioned as he walked over to one and pulled open his eye. It was violet shade. "Not a female."

"No," the reply was cold.

"What good is spite when the one you're trying to spite one who isn't aware of the action?" Matt questioned as he checked for a pulse.

Matt sighed when he didn't get an answer. He turned to the other one and checked the eyes. Crimson. He wondered where this would all lead.

"Just don't cause your own downfall," Matt warned.

Gaz smirked; he was loyal to her. Her eyes fell on the two.

'Almighty Tallest Red and Purple.'

They worked in silence and she knew he saw the mark. The mark had been something like a legend among most people. Humans didn't want to believe that they marked things for death, so they ignored everything. She knew the Irkens destroyed countless, yet something akin to pity dwelled within her for them.

"You know they're monsters," Matt suddenly spoke.

Skoodge glanced up at Matt and handed him an antiseptic. Matt unscrewed the cap and squeezed the gel into his hand. He tossed the bottle to Gaz who held up her hand and caught it. The tube was empty by the time she squeezed the remaining contents into her hand. Gaz began rubbing the gel into the Irken's skin.

"Monster or not, they were brilliant," Gaz mumbled.

"They destroyed forty races, enslaved thirty, and converted at least twenty-three planets," Matt reminded.

"Is it their faults that those planets were weak?" Gaz coldly questioned.

Matt raised an eyebrow and asked in fake surprise, "Are you claiming that those planets deserved their fate?"

"Survival of the fittest," Gaz sighed as she ripped the remaining shirt off.

"Hey Skoodge," Matt called. "Tell Kant to prepare the office for Eve's visit when ya' see 'em."

"You can go eat Skoodge," Gaz added.

"Thank you Sir and I'll deliver the message," Skoodge calmly said before he happily skipped away.

"Eve's coming? Eve N?" Gaz clarified once Skoodge left.

"Yeah, it's time for the yearly harassment," Matt chuckled.

"I hate dealing with the IRC," Gaz sourly mumbled as she reached around and flipped the Irken onto his front.

"You're chipping them?" Matt asked; he was surprised as he watched her.

"Got a problem?" Gaz growled.

"Actually…I do," Matt seriously said.

Why's that?" Humor laced her words.

"You already have one Irken that lives here, you don't need two more."

"Some people like cats, other like dogs, I happen to like Irkens."

Matt dryly smirked and shook his head in disbelief. He grasped a pair of scissors and quickly cut the dirty material from the Irken's body. The Irken's fingers two fingers twitched and Matt frowned.

"Seems like they might wake up," Matt mused.

He looked up and quickly grasped the small tub that was hurtling toward his face. His glared only served to amuse Gaz. Matt flipped the Irken and felt around the PAK on its back. He could hear Gaz already inserting the chip. His eyebrows furrowed as he reached into the PAK and held the chip to the main circuit board. He could literally feel the PAK taking to the chip. Matt pulled his hand back and closed the PAK.

"So…who are these two? Chip and Dale?"

Gaz glared at him as she closed her Irken's PAK.

"Lilo and Stitch?"

"I'm only going to tell you this because I trust you," Gaz calmly began.

"I'm touched," Matt teased as he sniffled and held a hand over his heart.

"Stop mocking me," Gaz sourly growled.

"No really," Matt honestly said. "It means something to me to know that you can trust me."

Gaz nodded and decided not to push the subject and continue, "These are the Tallest."

"Yeah, they are pretty tall," Matt agreed as his gaze turned to them.

"No, they're the leaders of the Irken race."

Matt scrunched up his face and asked, "Really…but they look…so…_so_ stupid."

"I suppose they are since they got conquered," Gaz agreed.

Matt shook his head and jeered, "I guess you have fetish about control."

Gaz raised an eyebrow and shook her head. It was partially true, but she wanted to avoid the subject. Matt was grinning at her and she opened her mouth and suddenly felt the air choked out of her. Gaz wheezed and as the hand tightened around her throat. Her amber eyes followed the length of the arm and she made eye contact with crimson eyes. She moved her mouth to speak, but wheezing was her only sound. Matt's voice sounded in the room. The hand shook and she jerked back watching her attacker. He was convulsing on the table. Matt released his hold on the button upon the control and ran over to Gaz.

"Gaz!" Matt shouted as she collapsed to the ground.

He caught her and noticed that her eyes were glancing everywhere and not focusing.

"No…help," Gaz wheezed out before she fully passed out.

Matt cursed as he picked her up and placed her upon the table. He quickly crossed the room and locked the doors. Matt then turned to the Irken that had woken up first; he was unconscious again. He flipped him onto his front and opened his PAK. Matt quickly searched the PAK and found the chip. His fingers closed around it and he pressed it. It shocked his fingers and he pulled back. Closing the PAK, he glared at the Irken. The chip didn't take right away. Matt pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

* * *

_"Set a course of Omega System 9-2-3-1-9-8-6!"_

_Purple winced at the sound of Red's voice and crammed more popcorn into his mouth. He calmly chewed his snack as he watched Red float around shouting orders. Purple swallowed and turned his gaze back to the technicians. They were hurriedly typing in the coordinates. Purple stuffed more popcorn into his mouth and continued to crunch, the sound blocked Red's voice._

_"We have to get moving!" Red shouted. "Get this ship moving!"_

_"My Tallest! The Massive isn't built for this level of speed!"_

_Purple swore he saw a vein twitching underneath Red's skin. Red loudly growled and floated across the dais and began to type in commands. Purple idly watched and shrugged as he continued to munch. His eyes turned back to the screen and he watched the approaching ships. Purple swallowed his remaining snack and turned around to stare at the aggravated Red._

_"Hey, they're here," Purple shouted._

_Red growled and his hands twitched. He pointed at Purple and shouted, "Do something!"_

_Purple glanced back at the screen and than to Red doubtfully. Red glared at Purple as the Irken popped a single piece into his mouth and leisurely chewed._

_"Go fix…the laser thingy!" Red randomly shouted._

_Purple raised an antenna and replied, "I can't fire it without power…which is what you're working to get back," Purple reminded._

_Red gritted his teeth and slammed his hands against the console. The technicians pushed and got out of Red's way. He balled his hands together and floated over to Purple. His fist shook and he held it up to Purple's face._

_"Do something!" Red shouted._

_"Popcorn?" Purple asked._

_Red screamed and slapped the bag of popcorn from Purple's hands. Purple protested and lost the remaining amount of popcorn as it flew from his protesting mouth. Purple glared at Red as he kneeled and picked up the fallen bag of popcorn. He brought the bag around and smacked Red in the face._

_"What do you want me to do?" Purple shouted._

_"Something!" Red shouted back._

_"We're floating in space in a dead ship with a fleet after us. Irk is destroyed and so is Operation Impending Doom Two," Purple listed. "Now would you like some popcorn?"_

_Red's left eye twitched. Purple had managed to make sense and be calm in the same exchange. Red floated backwards and hit a control panel. He didn't know what to believe anymore. _

_"If you're done going psycho over our impending doom, you can have some popcorn," Purple offered._

_"We're going to die and you're eating…popcorn," Red sighed._

_Purple nodded and replied, "It's all about not doing stuff."_

_Red coved his face as the ships alarms went off. He could feel the lasers hitting the Massive and rocking the giant ship. Purple waved the popcorn bag in front of his face once more with a grin. Red grasped the bag and threw it off the dais. He quickly turned in the air and floated toward the controls._

_"I'm not going to surrender!" Red shouted._

_Purple shrugged and floated toward the screen. His eyes wandered pass the human ships. There was a small planet with white and blue._

_'I hope they have snacks,' Purple thought as the screen went dead.

* * *

**Author's Note:**_

First things first, Dear Kovo dezbawolfyahoo. com, I wouldn't like a piece my mind, I'm a vegetarian and don't eat meat. I didn't know that my title was the same as your title. I have never read nor heard of your "_legandary fanfic of Zim called 'Cyborg Manifest Doom". _So yes, it does amuse me, because I did make my own title. I thought that if someone might have had a problem with the title _Cyborg Manifesto_, they would have contacted me during May, when the story first came out. I did not base my title off of your "legendary fanfic of Zim called _Cyborg Manifest Doom_", since I have never seen nor heard of it. My title is based of the brillant work of Karl Marxs and Friedrich Engels, _The Communist Manifesto_. A manifesto is a public declaration of principles and intentions, often political in nature. If you think I simply took Doom out of your title and added an 'O' to the end of Manifest, than I don't know what to think of you or that review. Or if you are upset that I have Cyborg as the first word than I still don't know what to think of you. Personally, I don't want to think of you and don't care to think of you, but I am interested in reading you fic since I'm always looking for "_legendary fics of Zim."  
_Thank you and remember, spread love only if you use a glove! -smiles-

**Other Note:**

Thank you Invader Johnny and Wallflower-chan for being the first reviewers -hands flowers and plushies-  
---Gir and Mini-Moose will appear in this fic. They are the only friends that Zim has in his sad, _sad_ existence.  
--Tallest Red and Purple, will not have the same roles as in the original. There will be no Koda in this fic.

-Thank you and please leave a review  
Remember! Don't eat yellow snow...


	3. Lacuna I

* * *

Lacuna

* * *

  
"Talking" 

'Thinking'

* * *

_March 15,2026_

_A hunger. He had yet to find something to satisfy him of this gnawing pain. The food sat upon the small tray much like the decorative paintings that hung upon the wall. It only served to remind him that he would never be nourished. A growl tore from his throat and he quickly smacked the food away from his form. The plastic plate hit the wall with a clank and the food splattered against the wall in an array of whites, oranges, and greens. The plate danced upon the floor as he ran his fingers through his buzzed hair. His brown eyes narrowed as they focused upon the fallen._

_"You shouldn't starve yourself Iggins," Gaz's cold voice traveled through the silence. He raised his head and stared at her, glared at her as she stood against the door. The sound of it opening never reached his ears. "As the company manager I have to make sure employees are taking care of themselves and all that wonderful caring fluff."_

_"You don't care," Iggins gritted out as he glared at her._

_Gaz sighed and crossed the room in the familiar outfit she always wore. Her long hair was braided tonight and she stood close to the medical table, him just being on the other side. The cold smirk touched her lips._

_"You're right Iggins," Gaz softly said, not trusting the walls to remain silent. "I don't care about you. You die today and I would still come to work and not remember your death. I could watch you starve and be the one to hold the food captive as you begged...and I wouldn't care."_

_She moved away from the table, her mind drifting away from her thoughts. He wondered what went on in her mind, but was thankful for never finding out._

_"Fortunately for you, unfortunately for me…I am required to care…just another task to be marked off my to do list," Gaz finished as she made a checking motion in the air._

_Iggins' felt his teeth gritting. The tang of salt touched his tongue and he knew he bit his cheek too hard as he watched her walk toward the door again. She stopped as the door opened and didn't look over her shoulder._

_"Eat your food, your only value is your work."_

_She vanished behind the door and the small light upon his desk crashed against the door the minute it closed. His features were twisted in a rage as he glared holes at the door. The room was darker than it was a moment ago. Iggins dropped back into his seat and pulled the small computer closer to him. His fingers danced along the keyboard as the formulas appeared on the screen. She was his superior only in rank, but he knew that he was beyond her. He was always beyond her and yet she was always the one pulling the strings._

_"Not this time," Iggins muttered._

_He pressed a button and the computer froze. The screen flashed red and he cursed. He began his work all over again, his eyes glancing up at the closed door. It seemed to be the only thing separating them. Iggins' pudgy finger tapped the key again and it flashed green. His soft chuckle filled the air as an Irken appeared upon the screen. Beady eyes watched with glee as the simulation began. The status of the Irken's progress shifted more and more from a regular Irken. _

_"My worth is my work," Iggins muttered under his breath as he watched the screen._

_Iggins had worked years on this and now it was nearly complete. It was beautiful to see that his years living as nothing more than an object would come to an end. He would not be the one to die alone and unknown. His eyes narrowed, he would make sure that her value would go down and she would be the one to die in the cage. They would never replace him._

_'She'll be the one to die alone in her cage and be replaced,' Iggins thought._

_He quickly began to download the data. Gaz was weak; he had seen it already in her actions with the Irkens. He wondered why she was weak. There was a time when she did anything to reach what she wanted. She still got what she wanted, but now regret and a conscious had grown on her like a plague. The computer beeped and he pushed himself from his seat and walked over to a small metal box. He watched as it opened to reveal a small chip. If he could destroy her, than she deserved to fall and die alone.

* * *

_

Author's Note:

Lacuna, a gap or missing part. I like the word, it's smooth and rolls off the tongue. These snippets will cover random characters throughtout story and most likely will be me just rambling. They won't be present after every new chapter. I felt Iggins deserved his own mini chapter since he'll play a short, but important role.

All references in this snippet are to Franz Kafka's the **Hunger Artist. **It's a good short story.

I forgot to say...Merry Christmas or Happy Holidays!


	4. Eventide

Eventide

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Memories/Dreams_

_Stressed_

* * *

_She had been waiting in the darkness; her white jacket and purple gloves made her stand out against the dim light. Her amber eyes turned to the men beside her; they were dressed in contamination suits acting as if there was a plague. Red lights began to flash causing her to squint at the abrupt flashes of light. She dug her toe into the hard cement as the anticipation welled up inside of her. It was the moment where the first batch of Irken prisoners would be delivered. The doors swung open and she noted that the entire building was blocked off by a white tarp. The soldiers came marching in their standard uniforms of camouflage._

_"Take them to the cells!"_

_Gaz watched as they dragged the Irkens into the building. Chains and collars bound them. Each guard tugged an Irken along much like an animal. Her mouth moved and she stepped forward with some unknown intent. The men beside her walked in front of her and pushed her back. She noticed the packs they carried with a thin hose. They twisted the knob and a white mist leaked out. Aiming, the pulled a small trigger and the mist streamed onto the Irkens. The screams that pierced the room caused her to reach up and cover her ears. Gaz watched as their skin began to bubble as they were passed through the mist. It was a decontamination process, but the Irkens were hydrophobic. She knew it hurt and wished there was another way._

_'This is my future company,' Gaz thought. 'I have to be here.'_

_She began to space; it was a matter of letting her mind wander. It worked as she thought of her games and various chores that had to be done. She looked through each Irken as they were processed. Their cries became a harsh wind. The minutes ticked on and soon the flashing red lights ceased._

_"Gaz?"_

_"Sir," Gaz corrected as she blinked._

_"Yes sir," the soldier sighed, disdain in his voice._

_"Well?"_

_Gaz looked him over and found the chain he held was short. The Irken attached to it had apparently blacked out from suffocation. It was short, fat Irken. His uniform was torn and stained with blood. His body had yet to endure the mist._

_"Chief wanted to know if we should burn the body," the soldier answered._

_"Burn?" Gaz questioned. "He's not dead."_

_The soldier dropped the chain and kicked the Irken with his toe. He smirked as he replied, "Looks dead to me."_

_"All Irken prisoners are my property, leave him," Gaz calmly said, the anger was rising._

_"It has to be processed," the soldier reminded._

_Gaz stepped forward and stood toe to toe with the soldier. She was reminded that she was short, but her power excided this man's. Her eyes flashed and she smirked._

_"It already has been," Gaz lightly growled._

_"I have to follow…"_

_"My orders, I am the one that is higher in this chain of command."_

_"I'll tell chief and he'll-"_

_"Listen to me since I control these things," Gaz continued as he glared at her._

_He leaned forward before he stepped back from her. The soldier muttered something that she ignored and left her with the Irken. Gaz knelt beside the Irken and reached out to his neck to undo the collar. Once that was off his face went back to a normal shade of green. Her eyebrows rose as she watched his eyes squint open. She could tell that his eyes were a bright red. His face was scratched up from what she didn't know._

_"What's your name soldier?" Gaz firmly questioned._

_His eyes were focusing on everything but her. She could see the memories and confusion setting in as his face twisted in fear. Gaz held her fingers in front of his face and snapped them. He focused on her._

_"Name."_

_"S-Skoodge," he shakily replied._

_Gaz nodded, she remembered the Irken from Zim's memories. Reaching down she began to feel his legs for anything broken. Gaz helped him to his feet and sighed. Chains still bound his wrist and ankles. He shifted the chains and looked to her._

_"You're a prisoner of war," Gaz stated as his eyes widened. She swore she saw tears.

* * *

_

The upper level of Cyborgbiotics hid what lay beneath the surface. It was a circular building with glass windows. Around these windows bushes grew with various trees. Inside the building there was a circular metallic desk where visitors checked in. Four employees sat at this desk watching the surroundings as peopled walked into the building. There were no sounds in this building; it was as empty as it could come. People traveled inside, their shoes silenced as the cool atmosphere set in. The workers behind the desk raised their eyes from their books as heels clicked against the floor.

An older woman walked towards them, her short black heels defying the silence in the building. Her short blonde hair was parted in the middle and came to her chin balancing out her jade colored eyes. The heels she wore put her at tall slender height of five foot nine. Her three-piece suite was a simple navy color with a pink shirt underneath the jacket. Behind her trailed an Irken female that wore a copy of the outfit save for she kept on a pair of black boots. The female fumbled as she ran to keep up with the woman's stride. Her feet twisted as she dodged a human and she fell to the ground with a cry of surprise. The woman's heels came to a halt and she turned to the Irken. Her eyes softened and easily reached the Irken with three steps. She kneeled down and helped the Irken to her feet.

"Are you hurt Zee?" The woman softly asked.

"I am fine Mistress Eve," Zee calmly answered.

Eve nodded and slowed down her pace as she walked with the Irken. She stopped at the desk and reached into her jacket's inner pocket and pulled a thin wallet. Part of the wallet fell open to reveal a picture ID.

"My name is Eve N, I work with the IRC and ask to see the owner," Eve firmly, but calmly spoke.

The man looked up from his book and replied, "IRC?"

Eve quirked an eyebrow wondering if the man was stupid so she slowly said, "Irken rights committee."

"We did not expect the IRC's representative to arrive so soon," an even voice spoke.

Eve turned and found her eyes looking down as an Irken approached. He stood at three foot seven and his eyes were a deep shade of violet that made her think of black. His white coat was the only thing that he wore next to his black gloves and black boots. He took a few steps closer and allowed his eyes to stare down at Zee before focusing on Eve once again.

"I'm here to take a tour and speak with your…president," Eve calmly informed.

The Irken made no move to show any emotion as he replied, "Mistress Gaz is currently busy, but has scheduled another to take on the necessary tour."

Eve's height loomed over him as her eyes narrowed. Her voice was warning as she spoke to him.

"If I do not speak to the president of this company than she will fail inspection Irken."

"My name is Kant," he replied with a small smirk, unfazed by her threat. "And I will take you to her office after I retrieve her code."

Eve's jade eyes narrowed as she watched the Irken march off toward the desk of workers. They ignored him and she glared at the desk, something was off.

Kant buried himself underneath the desk as a button appeared on his black glove. He pressed it and watched as a small speaker formed. His dark eyes narrowed as he waited for the small buzzing to stop.

"What do you need Kant…I'm _busy_," Matt's strained voice was annoyed.

"That female unit demands a tour with Gaz or else she fails us," Kant calmly replied, his voice carefully low.

"Shit!'

Kant's antennae raised and smacked the counter he was under. He knew Matt was stressed, but he didn't understand what was going on in those labs. Matt had simply said that Gaz fainted and locked down that section.

"Take her to the office and tell her Gaz will be right there," Matt quickly replied as he cut off communication.

Kant watched as the button and speaker vanished back into his thick glove. He already knew Gaz's code to get into her office, so he sighed and crawled out from under the desk. He calmly marched around the counter and came to stand ahead of Eve. Zee tilted her head in question and stared at him as he released a soft breath.

"Please follow me to Mistress Gaz's office," Kant spoke.

Kant turned around and grimaced at the words, it sounded cheap to him. He walked over to stairs choosing to ignore the elevator. Eve quickly walked after him and he found himself watching her from the reflection in the glass staircase. Most humans would complain about walking up four flights of stairs. He noted that she was in control of her emotions and kept her head held high. Kant prayed that she wasn't Gaz.

'Matt better not leave me to pick up the pieces,' Kant grudgingly thought.

* * *

_"Tell me Zim," Gaz softly spoke, "what are your rulers like?"_

_She was sitting behind him, her hands working the circuits in his PAK. Her fingers brushed softly along so she wouldn't harm anything vital. Zim's antennae twitched a bit and he lowered his gaze to the floor._

_"Why do you wish to know?" Zim questioned, curiosity painted his words._

_Gaz glared at his head and said, "I've seen your memories, feelings, but none about them."_

_"The Tallest…are tall," Zim simply replied._

_"I would have never guessed," Gaz dryly replied._

_"Tallest Purple is very simple," Zim began. "He does nothing more than lounge around eating snacks. Purple is easy to deceive, but he can be very blunt."_

_"Sounds…like a normal Irken," Gaz muttered._

_"Purple is the type that would throw someone out into space just for fun," Zim went on._

_"What about Red?" Gaz questioned as she carefully removed a circuit board._

_Zim squirmed a bit before he replied, "Red is the opposite. He's smarter than Purple."_

_"That doesn't sound too bad."_

_"Red is the one that planned Impending Doom one and two. He created Blood Sport."_

_"Blood Sport?"_

_"It's where two Irkens battle to the death for a position as an Invader."_

_Gaz went silent, but continued her work._

_"Red is brutal and takes joy in conquest for the thrill where as Purple just likes to laugh at explosions. I think Red enjoys the destruction."_

_"Sounds like some of Earth's pervious dictators," Gaz muttered._

_Zim nodded in grim agreement before adding, "The fear of another, he feeds on it."

* * *

_

"Explain this _human_!"

"Calm down!"

"Don't order me around!"

"Calm down before I have you sent back to the Containment Area!"

The voices were steadily becoming louder as she drifted out of sleep. Her amber eyes slowly slid open and she found herself staring at the partially nude Irken growling at Matt. His antennae twitched and quivered with each word. Matt stood his ground verbally combating the Irken. Gaz ran her hand along the length of her body till she cupped her head. The chill of her palm helped ease her back into reality. She pushed herself into a sitting position and focused on Matt until he wasn't as blurry.

"I told you to stand down!" Matt yelled, his face red with anger.

Gaz had never seen him angry and this quickly made her stand. She noted that one of the Irkens was still unconscious. Gaz pushed herself in between the two and pushed them apart so they both stumbled back. Matt's brown eyes widened and his anger faded to worry as he stared at her. She looked tired and worn. Her amber eyes looked away from him and to the Irken. Before her gaze landed on him she said his name.

"Red."

His left antenna twitched in question as his eyes narrowed. He met her gaze and fully looked her over. She was shorter than him by about four inches, but he sneered down at her. His crimson eyes trained on her much like a predator. The recognition flashed in his eyes so fast that she found him rushing at her. Gaz held up her hand and felt him wrap his own around her wrist.

"You're sister to that wretched human and friend of Zim!" Red growled out as he tried to squeeze her wrist.

Gaz didn't say anything at first. She watched as he tried to squeeze her wrist to the point of breaking. It was entertaining to watch the concentration and confusion turn to fear.

"My name is Gaz," she calmly informed.

"What have you done to me?" Red questioned, his anger hid other emotions.

"Your PAK has fused with a chip that will allow me to control you. You can no longer harm any sentient being, self-destruct, or be…you," Gaz explained. "If you attempt to remove the chip your PAK will immediately be deactivated."

Gaz pulled her wrist from his hand and watched as the information slowly sunk in. His eyes glazed over and than flashed in anger. Gaz didn't have time to blink, Red advanced upon her in a flash. She took a step back and realized her mistake as he cruelly grinned.

_"The fear of another, he feeds on it…"_

Gaz tried to reclaim her lost step only to find herself a hair away from Red as he grinned down at her. Her cold glare caused his grin to falter, but he could see it was only a mask.

"You're a prisoner now," Gaz coldly stated.

He raised an antenna and oddly smiled as he asked, "Am I _your_ prisoner?"

Gaz knew he was mocking her. It was a deadly mistake to have shown fear in front of him.

"Your race was weak, it lost to mine…so yeah, you're _my_ prisoner," Gaz sharply replied.

The silence was thick as they both glared at each other. Neither one wanted to back down from the challenge that had been silently issued. Red's grin and glare said _I'd enjoy killing you._ Gaz's glared was cold and replied _I hold the leash._

Matt cleared his throat and they still didn't break gazes. He sighed and rolled his eyes. It seemed to him that she was fighting with a caged animal; only her arm was in the cage and flicking the animal's nose.

"Eve is in your office ready for a tour," Matt decided to announce.

"What!" Gaz yelled as she stepped back and turned her surprise stare to Matt.

"Kant is taking her there as we speak," Matt continued with a smirk.

Gaz quickly moved around Red and made her way to the door. She didn't have time to deal with a disgruntled Irken at the moment. Her voice echoed through the room as she continued her stride.

"When the other wakes send them to my office."

Gaz vanished through the door leaving Matt to glare at Red. Red grinned and walked over to Purple. He poked his co-tallest and found that he just mumbled. Red leaned down next to Purple and looked at Matt.

"You might want to get out of sight," Red muttered leaving Matt to stand in confusion.

Red turned back to Purple and shouted, "It's Probbing day!"

Red quickly ducked underneath the table. Purple shot up and glanced around the room. His violet eyes landed on Matt and he began to grin. Matt cursed as Purple lunged at him. The Irken slammed into the wall and slide down it with a squeak. Red insanely laughed as he stood up. Matt scowled and than turned to Purple who was pushing away from the wall and mumbling.

"I don't hear pummeling," Purple grumbled.

"Get up, we're prisoners," Red snapped at him.

Purple's eyes cleared and he glared at Red as he replied, "Duh, that's why we were in that cell."

"Excuse me, I mean _pets_," Red snidely corrected.

"Pets?"

"Explain this to him human," Red sighed as he leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. His hand motioned in Matt's direction. Matt pinched the bridge of his nose; this was going to be a long day.

* * *

Gaz rubbed her neck, it seemed that she wouldn't be yelling today. A soft sigh left her lips; she needed the break. Straightening her outfit, she stared at her reflection in the glass elevator. Her hair was flat from lying on it for so long. She ran her hand through it trying to fluff it in attempt to look decent. It wasn't everyday that the IRC came and she needed to make a good impression. 

'Their laws are not near sufficient,' Gaz thought as she stared into her reflection's eyes.

The IRC had laws, but they were only basic. They were still basic enough to shut her company down, but still primitive. She knew that the Irkens would not be safe with someone else running the company. Gaz also knew that humans wouldn't be safe, they didn't think that Irkens were intelligent, but she knew better. She knew not to assume. She knew that machines dared to dream.

The elevator came to the last floor of the upper levels with a ding. Her pupils narrowed and she watched as the smirk replaced her pensive gaze. It became a predator's gaze. She stepped through the doors and looked down first. Skoodge was waiting for her, leaning against the wall. His red eyes focused on a small cube with various colors. She raised an eyebrow.

"Rubix cube?" Gaz questioned. Her voice was softer than normal.

Skoodge jumped, her voice was too soft to be normal. He tossed the cube up and caught it in his PAK with a nervous grin. Skoodge quickly saluted ready for anything.

"Sir, they're entertaining," Skoodge firmly said and than grinned happily.

Gaz raised an eyebrow; she for one didn't get along with the said cube. Her method of solving it was to peel the stickers off and place them back in order. Gaz looked to the Irken and figured whatever kept him entertained.

"Is that woman in my office?" Gaz questioned.

Skoodge's face went blank and she could tell his eyes were focused on the elevator doors behind her.

"What's wrong?" Gaz asked in a deadpanned voice.

"She's going through your bookshelf," Skoodge answered.

Skoodge didn't have time to blink. Gaz tore carpeted hall, her heels silenced by the shade of evergreen. She reached out her hand and ran it along the bumpy paint shaded an off white. Her teeth slowly began to grind together with each step she took. The woman had no right to be looking through her stuff.

"Kant is with her!" Skoodge's shout echoed after her. It was dully noted and ignored.

Gaz saw a familiar set of double doors in the distance. Her heart wildly beat at her chest. She was just a few feet away from the cherry oak doors. Her hand reached for the door before she was even there. She grasped the silver basket door lever and pulled it down. The door made no sound as she quickly pushed it opened. Gaz no longer cared that she was rushing in unannounced, or that her hair flared wildly about her. That woman was going through her bookshelf. It had been a stupid decision on her part, but one that she would correct.

'I shouldn't have left that album in such an obvious place,' Gaz heatedly thought.

"Mistress Gaz?"

She tensed and ignored her name and the fact that he hadn't addressed her as 'Sir'. Her amber eyes turned toward the bookshelf and saw that there was no one leafing through the pages. She counted each book and found that none were missing.

"Are you the president?" The feminine, but collected voice questioned.

Gaz blinked and brought herself down the reality. She straightened herself and turned toward the occupants in the room. There was a woman sitting in a chair, looking over her shoulder judging Gaz. Her jade colored eyes noted nick on Gaz while her short blonde hair gave a business persona. Gaz took note of the small female Irken that stood beside her silently also evaluating her. She turned to find Kant with his antennae rose in question, in his hands was a book. It was a maroon color with her name printed on it in gold. She took in the size and found that it was her album. The corners of Kant's mouth twitched.

"I'm sorry for keeping you waiting," Gaz apologized as she faced the woman and her Irken.

Eve stood up and Gaz found herself lacking in height. It didn't stop Gaz from holding out her hand and giving the woman a firm shake. It wouldn't due for her to appear weak.

"Quite alright," Eve assured. "Kant was keeping us entertained with a bit of your companies background.

"Really?" Gaz questioned, her eyes never straying from Eve's green eyes.

"He told me that he finds you to be a fitting leader, fair and passionate."

Kant cleared his throat and crossed the large room. He placed book in her hand and the smirk fell from his face.

"I must return to the labs," Kant spoke. Gaz nodded and he left the three alone.

She ran her fingers over the book to assure herself that it was within her grasp as she walked over to her desk. To left was a bookshelf that stretched from floor to ceiling. Behind the desk were large tinted windows with amber colored drapes. She pulled open a drawer in the desk and placed the book in there. Her eyes than turned to Eve.

"I met the other Irken, Skoodge," Eve casually began, "how did you come across him."

"He was the first Irken to receive the ICU after I saved his life," Gaz easily explained.

Eve nodded and raised her chin a bit as she carefully watched the woman. There was something about her, the way her features suddenly vanished into a void.

"How did you come across Invader Zee?" Gaz suddenly questioned.

Zee looked up in shock, she hadn't been called by her rank in years. It was strange to hear such a foreign title. Eve felt a smile break onto her face.

"I collected her from company that wasn't treating her properly."

They went silent and silently gazed into each other's eyes. There was something beneath the surface and Gaz knew that Eve could see into her. It was an understanding that brought them to a safer level, and yet it was still dangerous. Gaz narrowed her eyes to say-_We may have common ground, but we still stand on opposite sides_. Eve fully smiled showing her teeth in a way to say-_how quickly it crumbles._

Gaz looked to the Irken and realized she had left Skoodge behind somewhere. She sighed and decided not to worry, there were more important things and Skoodge could amuse himself. Gaz watched as Eve stood to her feet and Gaz walked to the doors. She pushed one open and grinned as she held the door.

"Let's begin the tour."

Eve felt her smile falter, there was definitely something hidden. She reached over and took the small board that Zee had carried for her. Stepping over to Gaz she began to follow her with a smile.

"Let's begin," Eve steadily replied.

* * *

Author's Note:

I could have swore I posted this chapter, but I guess I was wrong. The next chapter will be sooner than later so I'm sorry for the long wait. Life becomes hectic and I forget minor details along the way.

Iggins won't live past the...hm...tenth chapter I say, but his actions will cause major problems.

Please review


	5. Borderline

Borderline 

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Stressed_

* * *

The line was never easy to distinguish. It was even harder when pressure was picking apart your own beliefs. Gaz felt as if she were standing at the edge of this line at every tick of the clock, it was maddening. If she stepped over this line the IRC or her own workers and possibly, her brother would overthrow her. She blinked herself back into reality as the elevator came to a halt. The ding helped establish a sense of reality as the doors opened to familiar white halls. 

"Your accommodations for your workers are well," Eve blandly said, the word _human _was left unsaid, but not unheard.

"I pride myself on making sure _everyone_ is comfortable to an extent," Gaz replied knowing that Eve wouldn't like the containment area.

Eve said nothing else not wanting to make idle chat until this tour had ended. She didn't want to know Gaz as a person, for she knew enough from what Kant had scarcely spoken of. Gaz hated this job, this much she knew because she didn't gloat her power of the Irkens without a disgusted gleam hidden within that amber. If she knew Gaz as a person, than she would sympathize and began to empathize about things that needed strict treatment. It couldn't be done, no matter what.

"The levels you are about to see are known as the Vespiaries," Gaz recited. "The North Vespiary is our Genetic Lab, the East Vespiary is a storage unit, the South is the Operation Vespiary, and the West Vespiary is the Containment Area."

"All your areas are separated, that isn't common for most companies," Eve simply said as she made notes.

"Most companies deal with simple animals. Each area is separated so that in case of emergencies, the area can be sealed off for immediate action. Irkens are living, thinking beings no matter how much machine is within them," Gaz stated as she tried to keep a sneer from her face. "Like any caged being, they want out."

"You talk as if they have hopes…dreams."

Zee looked up at this and blinked. Her purple gaze turned to Gaz.

"I'm simply stating that they _can_ and _could_ escape."

"That's why I'll also be checking your security," Eve sighed as the right corner of her mouth lifted.

Gaz's face remained impassive as she led Eve to the East Vespiary, she didn't want the woman to see the Tallest and possibly recognize them. Her eyes narrowed at the thought.

'They've been forgotten,' Gaz assured herself.

Her eyes traveled to Zee, that Irken would recognize them and so would Skoodge. Gaz gritted her teeth in slight annoyance. They wouldn't want to be hidden in another cage. Her lips thinned, but she had control. It was her world and she would do what she wished.

She placed her palm forward and pressed it to the black pad, a green light flashed and the doors she had arrived slid open. Gaz stepped inside the room and wondered what Zim would say or Dib.

'I have power,' she coldly thought. She didn't want the power, but it didn't hurt her to have it. Her lips returned to normal and a new gleam entered her eyes.

* * *

"I don't care what you want," Matt angrily spat. 

It was rare that his temper was ever invoked. He was the type that moved through life with a laugh, no matter how many frowns marred his face. A joke covered his hurt, his happiness, and his anger. He looked like he had an easy life, but it was far from the truth as he glared down the Irken. The anger he displayed was the type that built until it exploded.

"You're a simple slave now…not some leader."

His voice was cold, cold enough to match Gaz's own frigid ire. Matt turned in Gaz's office and simply left the crimson-eyed Irken stunned, or maybe fuming with unreleased anger. He didn't care as he marched back to the elevator. Kant was calmly waiting by the elevator's doors and followed him inside. His dark eyes watched as Matt crossed his arms and kept his eyes narrowed.

"Would you like a nerve pill?" Kant suddenly asked as he kept his eyes trained on the doors.

"Not now."

It was short and Kant said nothing more. He knew Matt was angry if he wasn't making fun of the situation.

"I sent Skoodge to the docks so he could help arrange order and shipments," Kant softly said.

Matt sighed and nodded his head. He had forgotten that Skoodge had been one to serve as an Invader. Most had been deactivated, those from the original empire. Matt smirked.

"If it wasn't for you, everything would fall apart," Matt replied, his voice was less strained.

"I know."

Matt frowned and huffed, "I was being sarcastic and maybe offering you a compliment."

"And it was accepted," Kant assured as he smirked.

"Why do I put up with you?" Matt dryly questioned.

"Because everything would fall apart without me," Kant replied.

Matt scowled, but quickly began to smile as the elevator came to the halt. If he remembered correctly, there was still a Hershey bar in his desk drawer.

* * *

Iggins sighed as he literally pranced around his lab. It had been years since he had felt this type of emotion. It was elevation mixed with excitement, and hint of anticipation. It kept him floating as he stared at the thousands of eight by ten boxes upon the walls. Iggins chuckled and moved to the far south were he allowed his black-gloved hand to tenderly touch the fifth box from the floor. 

"I can see it now!" Iggins laughed.

He pushed away from the wall happy to be alone in his lab. This area was the seventeenth level and hosted all the Irkens. It was a small area where he would simply monitor the progress of their growth and release them, much like Irk's core. He quickly moved to his computer and watched the small papers travel to a disk. In a matter of moments, his work would be his and his alone. He would use this to finally overthrow Gaz.

"When the Irkens begin to malfunction she'll be blamed and I'll come to them with a new solution," Iggins mused to himself.

It was the perfect plan. Flaw her ICU chips so the Irken's create chaos, tarnish her name, and he would rise from the ashes. All he had to do was program the latest batch of chips to introduce another chromosome into the Irken body. The Irken sex gene had simply been mutated to house the features their control brains had believed necessary. There was a chromosome abnormality within their DNA, which broke both sex genes and combined them into neutral gene. He had figured this was why there was little to no difference between the males and females. It was an abnormality that made female the female. He had been testing for two years the introduction of a twenty-fifth chromosome. The purpose off this chromosome was to break apart the unified sex gene and rebuild what was lost.

"May cause insanity," Iggins muttered as he placed his data into his pocket.

The process didn't take well and he ended up deactivating more Irkens than most, but he did have hope. It was in that fifth box, it was the creation that would only be one chromosome away from human. This Irken would be able to survive in the human environment without special gear, it would be able to reproduce so they could breed the best much like cattle for the slaughter, except; it be would be machine. No soul, no emotions, nothing but a tool to order around. He glanced at the door as it began to slide apart. Iggins straightened his white jacket and put on his best smile.

'Act natural,' he reminded himself.

* * *

_Thump_

Purple calmly watched as Red reached towards the bookshelf removed a book and tossed it to the floor when he was done staring at the cover. He lazily made his way through each book eliminating them in the process. Purple stared at the growing pile and softly sighed.

"I find it strange," Red softly muttered as he gazed at another title and tossed it.

Purple stared at the book lying at his feet, '_The Naked Lunch.'_

"I didn't know we could read…_human_," Red spoke as he quickly spat the last word. He tossed another book, which landed on Purple's foot. Purple bit his lip thankful that it wasn't another laser incident. The pain faded and he picked up the book.

"English," Purple corrected as he stared at the black cover. "We can read English and speak it."

Red muttered something in Irken as he grasped another book. Purple raised an antenna and smirked. He opened the book to the first page and found the title. Red was still throwing random books around the room. Purple closed the book and set it aside on Gaz's desk. He poked her seat before he sat down. There wasn't any harm that he could cause that Red wouldn't purposely do. He reached down to the drawer just above his lap and pulled it open. Nothing more than paper and writing tools. He sniffed and closed the drawer before moving to the top left.

"Hellsing," Red muttered as he tossed it aside. Purple ignored him.

Purple pulled the drawer open and immediately frowned. He glanced up at Red to see him still occupied and pulled out the book carefully placed inside. Purple could see that it was Gaz's just by her name upon the cover. He placed the book in his lap and heard another book hit the wall. Purple turned the cover and his eyes strayed to the photo. Gaz had her arms wrapped around Zim, but he was taller in this picture and so was she. Beneath the photo there was a thinned photo crinkled at the edges. Gaz was sitting with her side to the camera. Zim was in front of her and Purple could see her with her hands within his PAK.

'Come into my mind, and hear what I hear. Slowly peek beneath my lashes and see what I see. Spread my lips and hear the words that I can't say. Come into my mind, so I can escape,' Purple slowly read.

He turned another page and found scribbled in the top left corner. 'Memories are nothing more than data for another to collect…but what about emotions? Are they synthetic as well?'

There was another picture; it was Gaz and Skoodge standing upon a stage. Dib was behind her.

'I know what I feel…but do they? Are they programmed to fear…just like they're programmed to destroyed?'

Red loudly growled and Purple slammed the book shut and placed it within the drawer.

"What? I didn't do it!" Purple screamed out and jumped out of the chair.

"I can't take it!" Red shouted over Purple.

Red marched to the door and the minute he touched the knob he cried out. His body tensed and he dropped to the floor. Red twitched his fingers and began to convulse. Purple got up and ran towards him. He reached out to Red and pulled his hand back, he was burning up. Purple wondered if the chip within their PAKs caused this.

* * *

Gaz glared at Iggins. It was nothing more than he deserved. He was doing his job wonderfully. Iggins left no detail bland as he explained his part of the company and everything that it entailed. He shined the safety details expressing that the Irkens had only the best, those that were farm raised. Gaz could feel her stomach souring as she left the room with Eve. He winked at her and blew her a kiss behind Eve's back. Zee saw the action and her antennae twitched in question. Gaz was grateful to be out of the room no matter the cost. 

'He is out to kill me,' Gaz thought, the reality was setting in as she heard the door shut.

* * *

Author's Note: 

Red will always be portrayed as the darker figure within my stories. He has so much more potential to be evil than Purple, just my opinion. Purple is the type to laugh at explosions and Red is the type to order and take joy in the explosions.  
Gaz is finally has growth. She's finally questioning her actions with the Irkens. It seems she's still heartless towards humans.

Red will always be portrayed as the darker figure within my stories. He has so much more potential to be evil than Purple, just my opinion. Purple is the type to laugh at explosions and Red is the type to order and take joy in the explosions.Gaz is finally has growth. She's finally questioning her actions with the Irkens. It seems she's still heartless towards humans. 

Thanks to those that review and continue to do so!


	6. Twitch Glitch

* * *

Twitch Glitch

* * *

Gaz internally sighed as the elevator came to ground level. The sun was setting leaving the late rays to pass through the many windows. Zee jumped out of the elevator and ran ahead. Gaz watched the little Irken run toward the doors. She couldn't blame her for running out. Eve stepped from the elevator followed by Gaz. Gaz walked a bit behind Eve as they strolled to the doors. Eve's eyes were wandering the building, searching for flaws. Gaz stepped ahead and reached for the door. Her hand was upon the metal handle and she turned her gaze to Eve.

"It was nice having you here," Gaz formally said.

"Your Company is…prepared," Eve calmly stated as she lowered her clipboard and notes to her right side.

"I can't be too careful," Gaz replied as she pushed the door slightly open.

"I'll be back in six months to do another inspection," Eve sighed as she handed Gaz a small card. "Your inspection number is on that."

Gaz nodded and felt the weight of the door leave her hand. Zee was pushing the door open waiting for Eve to leave. Eve sighed and smiled at the Irken and passed through the door. Gaz stepped outside and watched them walk away.

"The genetics scientist is strange," Gaz heard Zee say. Eve just nodded.

'Indeed,' Gaz bitterly thought.

She stuffed her hands in her pockets and allowed herself to enjoy the fading warmth of the light. Iggins was something that she didn't know what to do about. His work was welcomed and helped the company grow, but he couldn't be trusted. Gaz knew that he stretched the leash she had him on. It was a fact; he would have to be terminated as soon as she found a replacement. The intercom on the side of the building buzzed and she raised an eyebrow. That wasn't supposed to be there anymore.

"Gaz?"

"Kant?" Gaz questioned, confused as she stared at the intercom.

"Red tried to disobey orders," Kant plainly said.

"I'm coming," Gaz sighed as she walked back into the building.

* * *

Purple's panic had died down to a simple game of staring and poking the convulsing Red. Red's eyes were glazed over signaling that he wasn't within his body as it convulsed and twitched upon the floor. Purple poked him again and decided that he couldn't help Red because he still had no clue about how to deal with the situation. He stood back up and glanced at Red before moving to the desk. His hand was upon the drawer that kept Gaz's book when the door slammed open. Purple jerked his hand away and raised his gaze to the doorway. Gaz was standing there her amber eyes taking everything in, the scattered books, and the convulsing Red. She stared at Purple, but then glared at Red.

"Is he…will he be alright?" Purple softly questioned.

"Idiot," Gaz muttered as she stepped over to the convulsing Red. The slight seizures wouldn't cause much damage once his nerves went numb from pain. Their intelligence was stored within the PAK; the brain didn't matter much. Gaz turned her amber eyes to Purple and he blinked as she stalked over to him. Her petite hands clutched the edge of the desk and she slightly tilted over so she was eye to eye with him. He gulped and leaned back in the seat, his hands moving to the armrest upon the chair.

"What are you doing in my seat?" Gaz questioned, her voice even and calm.

Purple quickly stood up and knocked the chair over. Gaz arched her left eyebrow and watched as he began to mumble as he righted the chair and took a step back towards the window.

"What are you doing?" Gaz questioned, she didn't let the amusement shine through.

Purple's mouth moved but he couldn't find any words. His left hand lifted and he grasped the chair. Gaz took that as a sign that he needed comfort. She hated submitting in anyways, but she didn't want him to die of shock. Gaz lifted away and watched as the Irken calmed a little. She reasoned that she only did this so her time spent in saving the Irken and chipping them wouldn't be wasted.

"Calm down…_now_," Gaz said, but her voice was edgy.

Purple's grip on the chair loosened and he didn't try and step back. It was a start.

"Purple," Gaz said his name not bothering with a title lost years ago.

His gaze turned to her and he seemed to take her in for the first time. He recognized her for he had seen her the first time he was brought as a prisoner. Purple had noted that she had changed.

"Do you remember me?" Purple suddenly questioned.

Gaz's eyebrows furrowed. His apprehension didn't show through his voice and she wondered why. He spoke simply through his nasally voice. Gaz smirked, he had no nose. Purple was obnoxious, not brave. A dictator had to control, not be brave.

"I don't," Gaz simply replied as she took a step back and turned to Red.

Purple's antennae twitched, he didn't know how to feel about that. She was his first real memory formed on this planet. It was a dark memory, but one that he had held onto. He watched her as she kneeled beside his friend and reached out. Her right hand ran along Red's skin and he found his hand reaching up to touch his own face. Purple watched and wondered what she was thinking.

"Stupid," he heard her mutter and couldn't help but frown. She turned around and found that Purple had stepped around the desk.

"This is what happens when you _disobey_ a direct order," Gaz stressed. "After fifteen minutes in this state your PAK will shut down…painfully."

Purple felt worried and asked, "Will he be okay?"

"As fine as before…which isn't saying much," Gaz muttered. "Ocean bacon."

"Ocean bacon?" Purple repeated.

"Red's password that is activated by my voice," Gaz explained.

The convulsing stopped and they watched as the color brightened in his eyes. Gaz stood back up and lightly kicked him. Red's glare consumed her instantly and he opened his mouth to snap at Gaz, but Purple spoke.

"You're okay!"

Gaz internally smirked and watched as Red sat up and snapped at Purple. It was funny; it seemed that they had a bond of more than ruling…friendship. Her musing was interrupted when Red coldly said something rude. She wondered where he had picked up that word.

"Bitch."

"Glad you noticed, shows my work to reach that level has paid off," Gaz calmly responded.

"Red…she saved your brain," Purple lowly spoke. Gaz snorted, she didn't want to waste her time.

"She's one the one that planted these damn things in us!" Red shouted; his anger wanted out. "She's sister to Dib! Dib!"

"Yeah…but," Purple ended with a sigh, it seemed that Red didn't remember either. Purple scratched the back of his head in mild annoyance. Red stood up and slightly glared down at her.

She was tired of the intimidation act and showed it by stepping right up to him and meeting his gaze. All Red had to do was barely lean forward and their faces would be touching. The corners of Red's lifted in a smile and he suddenly stepped back. Her face didn't break the mask of anger she had perfectly secured. She wondered what would make him retreat. There would be no way she could ask because it would make her seem less intelligent.

"I suppose," Red softly and mockingly began, "I should thank you."

Gaz quirked an amused eyebrow.

"But I won't."

That was his angle, try and belittle her and hurt her pride. Nothing could hurt her pride, she had been rejected by humans long enough to know that pride shouldn't be misplaced. It would take more than a small comment to make her succumb to blind anger.

"I guess not," Gaz sternly stated. "I wouldn't want to live with some damsel that constantly praised me."

He glowered at her and she turned her back to him to fully assess her office. It seemed that Red was truly going to keep her busy. He had casually tossed her belongings away with no respect. Her eyes than turned to Purple and she noted that he was a bit more considerate than Red. She could see that he at least attempted to hide his prying unlike his counterpart. Gaz reached up and ran a hand through her violet hair, it seemed that her life was going to become more complicated.

"Listen and listen well because if any of these rules are broken I'll make your lives…well bad," Gaz dully ended. Her threats weren't much since she was a bit tired.

"I'm going to take you to my home…"

"How generous," Red muttered causing her eyes to narrow.

"I could leave you both in a cell," Gaz threatened.

Purple was the one to speak this time. His voice was low and thoughtful.

"I understand that we're nothing…but why don't you just leave us to rot?"

His violet eyes studied her and she found her cheeks beginning to tingle. The question had bounced in her mind and she still hadn't found an answer. It was a way to spite Dib, a way to spite Zim, and some other answer she had yet to find. She ignored the question and went on.

"I will provide you with everything you will need, you will want for nothing."

"What do you want?" Red suspiciously questioned as his crimson eyes watched her.

"Just leave me alone," Gaz simply replied.

It was a fair enough trade, but there was still a message that Red couldn't find within her words. He didn't trust her and her words. She was still related to Dib.

"How do I know you won't hand us over to your brother?" Red questioned, he knew this family loved having tools to gain power.

Her smirk vanished and her look was colder than when she first stood up to him.

"He won't get what he wants and that's good enough for me."  
Purple bit his lower lip as he processed this.

"Besides…I gave him the one thing he didn't want," Gaz cryptically replied as she turned and walked to the office doors. "Hurry along."

* * *

Author's Note:

I'm sorry that I haven't been able to update as much, but school is taking its toll. I don't know if this chapter made sense, I hope it did since I'm trying to get back into this story.  
Thanks to those that reviewed the previous and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! 


	7. Lacuna II

* * *

Lacuna II

* * *

September 23, 2021

_The weather was beautiful, but she couldn't understand why it was so dark out. She had tied her dark violet hair back and placed it under the collar of her shirt. They had warned her that it wasn't wise to have anything that could be grabbed. She had wondered why Dib was bringing her to this place; there was nothing here that held interest for her._

_"Look at it Gaz!" Dib exclaimed with joy._

_She looked and saw nothing of importance. It was a tall stone building with no windows and had an energy barrier around the walls that gave it a soft blue sheen. The wind chose to blow and she shivered underneath her collared white shirt and jeans. Her amber eyes turned to Dib and she glared at him. She hated his scythed black hair, his light brown eyes, and she hated how he dragged her to this place._

_"I don't see anything special," Gaz spat as she glowered._

_"Everything within that building," Dib pointed as if she could miss it, "will be your future."_

_'Some future,' Gaz scoffed as Dib grabbed her and pulled her along.

* * *

_

_Gaz was a young woman that could be described as off. She took pleasure in pain, loved watching people suffer, there was something satisfying about a good tragedy that amused her simply because; human's loved misery and constantly thrived in it. Gaz gagged and couldn't help but cover her mouth. The smell of rotting flesh inhaled her form surrounding her like a lover's embrace. Her eyes strayed to Dib and saw that he was unaffected. They were inside the building standing in front of glass window locked within a small dark room._

_"What are we doing here?" Gaz finally managed to growl._

_"Today we watch as the last of the Irken Empire comes to a crash," Dib proudly stated._

_"You mean destroying their civilization and imprisoning them isn't enough?" Gaz dryly questioned._

_Dib didn't have time to respond and she heard a large groan. The lights on the other side of the glass flooded and suddenly one Irken was pushed in. Three humans clothed in a yellow rubber suit with a head covering entered the room. Two held the slightly tall Irken and the third brought out a branding iron. The Irken screamed and Gaz winced. She counted each and every Irken as the military symbol was branding into their upper arms. _

_"Here comes the last two…Tallest Red and Tallest Purple," Dib whispered to her, his excitement barely contained._

_Her amber eyes widened when Red's eyes suddenly looked at them. She didn't know they glass was two way. He cursed them and yowled as he fought against his impending marking. Red was thrown into another room after being slammed against the wall. Gaz watched as Purple was dragged in; he didn't struggle. The olive bruises forming upon his skin showed that he was already subdued. A hiss escaped him and Gaz stepped away from Dib and the window. She didn't want to be here, this race did nothing to her and she saw no reason for their pain. It didn't amuse here because there was no struggle or will. She slipped to an opposite side and Dib called for her, but she had thrown open the door._

_"Shit!" Gaz shouted as her eyes widened._

_The Irkens that had been branded were strapped to tables that were tilted at a ninety-degree angle. She had to tighten her jaw and she hold in her scream. These Irkens weren't just being deactivated, they were being taken apart in the cruelest way possible._

_"Stop this!" Gaz shouted._

_The sound of saws grinding through bone stopped and she heard a groan of pain. Her eyes turned to farthest corner of the room and that's where she saw Purple. His violet eyes were wide open and aware of the people that were slowly beginning to cut into his stomach. The translucent pink blood was rising to the surface and he was chewing into his bottom lip. Red was hanging next to him, his crimson eyes showing that he was on the verge of passing out._

_"Gaz, you aren't supposed to be in here!" Dib sounded angry._

_She stormed through the room and balled up her fist. It slammed into the face of the nearest person breaking the plastic face covering. _

_"You should kill them!" Gaz shouted. "Not torture!"_

_She moved and tore at the restraints holding Purple. He slumped to the floor as Dib grabbed her upper right hand arm._

_"They have to suffer," Dib growled at her, his face twisted in a sneer. "And so do you."_

_He said it so calmly that she never guessed he would raise a hand at her. It was such a soft blow, but it damaged her deeply as she fell to the floor. Her temple hit the metal table that held Purple and her vision quickly swam black.

* * *

_

Author's Note:

Ocean Bacon...I love Gorillaz. Thank you for the reviews they do keep me writing and I'm sorry but this is another little interlude which refers to the last chapter when Purple asked if she or Red remembered. This is also the reason why she really dislikes Dib and I will finally introduce Dib and her gift to him into the next chapter! Please review and I will update again! 


End file.
